


The Eldritch Effect Timeline

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Series: Kylux Cryptids AU [25]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: Since there are now 24 stories totally almost 104k words in the Kylux Cryptids series I thought I should share this timeline with you to make it easier for new readers to follow the progress of the characters. I would still advise reading at least the first four chapters of the main fic before starting on the short stories, just so you can get an idea of what kind of people Hux and Kylo are here. The series was started in April 2016 and a lot has changed in canon since then.Please note that NO prior knowledge of American Gothic is required!!





	The Eldritch Effect Timeline

**Someone asked me a while ago about the actual chronological order for[The Kylux Cryptids AU](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fseries%2F621826&t=ZThiMzQyMjhlM2ZjYTkwMzg3YjRkY2RmY2U5MWIzNDFhZTY1ZTYzOCw0VllmUzZhUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ACX3XNjzfDaDzsEBJYA_ixg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcreepycreepyspacewizard.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F156015661419%2Fsomeone-asked-me-a-while-ago-about-the-actual&m=1) so here’s the timeline-**  [The Eldritch Effect](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F7608481&t=YzBmNjk0OGZkN2FlZDI3ODEyYWQ5N2FiN2ZkOTBhMGE2M2Q2ODJiNiw0VllmUzZhUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ACX3XNjzfDaDzsEBJYA_ixg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcreepycreepyspacewizard.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F156015661419%2Fsomeone-asked-me-a-while-ago-about-the-actual&m=1) (the main fic) is on the left, the dates down the middle, and the 24 other fics on the right. 

Alas the main fic isn’t finished yet, but as you can see most of the other ones come before the main events anyway.

(This table is accurate up to chapter 14 of the main fic, I will update it as and when new stories/chapters are added.)

 


End file.
